kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Revamping the requirements for being an admin
Hi guys, I know that this is going off from my jurisdiction but I do believe that being an admin needs certain skills and dedication. However, I feel that the requirements are too easy to be achieved and hence, every member would be eligible to be one and here are the explanations : Current Requirements: R1.) Two months since joining the Wiki. Ever since joining, at least one month of moderate contribution have been made. Exceptions may be made.* R2.) A very active contributor (on the wiki daily).* Reason: 1.) The time period is too fast. Some wikis would only take admins if the editor has been in the wiki for at least half a year. 2.) It is almost impossible for some editors to be in the wiki daily and be expected to do good edits. Changed to : ''' R1.) Three months since joining the wiki. Ever since joining, at least two months of good contribution have been made. (No exceptions) R2.) A very active contributor (On the wiki '''at least 4/7 days) Current Requirements: R3.) English is at an acceptable level, with very minor grammatical errors. (Knowing a certain amount of Japanese, and/or possibly a bit of Chinese, is a bonus depending on what you know.)* Reason : 3.) The minor grammatical errors can be removed. That's why we have Grammar and Spelling checkers like Demise and FairyCaptors. They are responsible for helping out. However, the editor still have to be good in grammar to a small extend. Changed to : R3.) English is at an acceptable level. Sound Grammar and Spelling is very much appreciated, however, do not make obvious grammar and/or spelling mistakes. (Knowing a certain amount of Japanese, and/or possibly Chinese, is a bonus depending on what you know.)* Current Requirements: R6.) Good amount of knowledge about the subject of this wiki, The World God Only Knows. We admins will evaluate this by looking at what knowledge you contribute to this wiki.* Reason : If you want to be a spelling/grammar checker, having good amount of knowledge of TWGOK is not required. Also, any good editor can help check the edits. Changed to : R6.) If you are a Proofreader, it is advised that you have good amount of knowledge about the subject of this wiki, The World God Only Knows. A senior editor or administrator will evaluate by looking at the knowledge you contributed to the wiki Current Requirements: R7.) A majority of the community must support you in a nomination. (A clear advantage is required to pass) R8.) Depending on the applicant, there could also be one or two more requirements that will be explained. Reason: 7.) Instead of majority, we need to have a voting system : 1 vote each from a normal contributor (senior and new editor) and 1 vote from each admin. (A balanced total of 2 random admins and 2 random contributors is advised) 8.) There is no need for more requirements since it may prove unfair/unjust to the applicant. Changed to : R7.) A vote from 2 admins and 2 contributors must agree with your nomination. R8.) Removed. Extra rules : R9.) You must have a good amount of edits from your contributions. (At least 1000 edits) The level of each of your edits will be evaluated.* Reason : Simple, an editor can type a thousand words and it can be counted as 1 edit. Similarly, an editor can add in a fullstop (.) and it will also be considered as 1 edit. Looking at the search History and see howmany wors are there will be better. R10.) In your edit count page, the total amount of your "Main'", "File" and "Template" percentage MUST be more than 60% or more.* Reason: Editcount is where real editors made how many real edits rather than the number shown on their profiles. Templates, Files (Photos uploaded) and Main (article edits) are recorded. There is no point having an admin with 60% of thei edits focoused on talk pages and message walls. So here is my proposition. This requirements would be able to select better admins in the future. Thank you. ~~[http://kaminomi.wikia.com/wiki/User:Primus_de_Pedos P-man @'LOVE' Lune]~~ Poll Your Opinion Support Neutral Oppose Opinion Support * : I do agree with R7, R9 and R10. We should make the wiki more democratic and we need to consider the edit pace too. Other than that, I more or less agree with Demise's opinion. (MBSY) Neutral *Green Moriyama For now, I'll be taking the stance of neutral, with no opinion of opposition or acception. I'll give my vote and reason when time gives me. I'll review your verdict, sir P-man. *Fairycaptors I think this discussion should only be discussed with admins. Oppose * Iri Flina #'New Requirements: ' R1) Two months is enough to know if the contributors have good will or good knowledge about the series. R2) Since I used to be an admin, I will agree with this one. R3) Define obvious grammar and/or spelling mistakes. Because in my POV, it just sounded like "If you want to contribute to our wiki, you need to have high English level or improve your terrible English". BTW: I don't have that kind of English level, so do that mean I can't contribute to your wiki? *sarcastic face* R6) Proofreader and good knowledge about the series? I don't understand the connection between these two subjects. R7) The old ones sound better R8) Why is it unfair, unjust to the applicant? Iri Flina (talk) 18:45, July 22, 2012 (UTC) * Your changes to the rules don't take into consideration what an admin does. I'd make changes that judge people around their Wiki-knowledge: How the wiki runs, how to help with templates, how to ban, how to protect pages and what for; basically, how to run the wiki. None of this stuff is directed towards the admin application; currently, you're revised version and the current one only looks at the contributions of an editor. In my opinion, the only question you need to ask for admin is "Does this person need Admin?" Simply put, "What can this person do as an admin that he can't as an editor?" If you're going to do the exact same stuff as an admin than you are as an editor, you don't need the rights unless you want to just talk big and win arguments. :Can I leave a comment...anyway, changing the requirements of becoming a administrator must not be changed. Evenly said that this must be discuss with the whole wikia. As of rule one, it doesn't matter if the time period is to fast because it already combine with rule two. Since my editing at different wiki's, I came to understand a lot things of coding and editing, communicating with other contributors within one and a half month. True at rule 2 that not every contributor can be daily active cause of their daily life issues, there are some contributors that are reaching their dream of becoming a administrator and would like to be daily active. It's also true that some wiki's give contributors after 2 or 3 years administrative rights because they are watching their edits and how they communicate and editing. As of rule three that you want to remove minor grammatical errors must stay, because everyone can make grammatical errors, and probably sure that not every grammar checker is going to read each pages around the wikia. The editor must also have very good knowledge about the series, because a lot of peoples can write fan based stuff from the start of in the mid. Overall, I agree with Demise101. Please think of what you're doing, I know you can come up with better ideas. Anyways it's just a comment that I left the other administrators will take care of, due to my inactivity my opinion doesn't count ;) [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 19:15, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Comments @Flina : R1: Nope, 2 months is the bare minimum. Three months is better, its safer in a sense. R3: You misunderstood. What I wanted to to lower the grammar and spelling mistake standards but "a sentence like this may would have been not accepted ya know ?" R6: Simple, a proofreader's job is to make sure that the article is grammatically sound and has no spelling mistakes. They don't really need to have excellent knowledge of the series to be made an admin. (This is the only exception for the editor to not care about R3) R7: A more democratic approach is better isn't it ? R8: You can add more requirements or less requirements. If applicant A got 1 more requirement to fufil and applicant B got 1 less tofufil, would it be fair to applicant A ? @Demise: I do sincerely apologize. When I was thinking of re-vamping the requirements, the focus was on the edits. I do forgot about other adminship qualities. Nevertheless, this was merely a suggestion and I will respect and acknowledge any changes you (may or may not) want to put in it. @ Green : No need to add the "sir" part, It's kinda too formal. XP Now that I think about it, what Demise said is not false. I do remove all of theother important qualities. ~~P-man~~